Dream Love Azusa
by CamXDanna
Summary: Nakano Azusa yang selama ini dekat dengan Hirasawa Yui yang tanpa disadari Azusa mencintai Yui. / 'Mengapa Aku bermimpi ini lagi! Mengapa ? Dua gadis tidak boleh seperti itu ... itu ... itu salah ! ' / 'Yui-senpai, maafkan aku ! ' / "Aku mencintaimu Azunyan". Soft lemon, YURI.- Happy Ending.- Plus Omake RE-Published


**Disclaimer : Kakyfly**

**Warning **:** Typo (Maybe?)-, Tata penulisannya masih Acak-acakan**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**Mau Bashing ? Bashing Fictnya Jangan Charanya**

**"Bla Bla Bla" :Percakapan Biasa**

**' Bla Bla Bla' : Inner**

**Re-Published**

**Happy Reading All.**

* * *

"Azunyan, aku ingin Gosokan pipi! " Disaat Yui-senpai berteriak dan memeluk Azusa serta menggosok pipi gadis itu ke pipi nya.

Gadis itu tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi disaat senpai nya menggosokan pipinya sampai. "Astaga Yui-senpai, kuharap Yui-senpai akan berhenti melakukan hal ini." Kata Azusa dengan bentakan walaupun pipinya saat ini memerah.

Namun tampaknya Yui tidak mendengarkan dan hanya terus merangkul Azusa dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya Azunyan ! Setelah semua ini sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintaimu Azunyan." kata Yui sambil menatap mata gadis kucing itu.

Azusa menatap Yui-senpai nya dengan tatapan terkejut dan ragu. "Jangan bercanda tentang hal-hal seperti ini Yui-senpai." kata Azusa ragu.

Azusa selalu berpikir Yui tidak akan pernah memahami maksud perkataan yang dia katakan kepadanya .

Pelukan Yui ke azusa semakin erat.

"Aku serius Azusa." kata Yui serius dengan perkataanya kali ini .

Azusa tersentak dan menatap kembali ke mata Yui. Yui mendekatkan wajah mereka lebih dekat dan segera Azusa ingat waktu Yui mencoba melakukan ciuman dengan dia. Mata coklat yang menatap sebagai garnet Azusa, wajah Yui lebih dekat. Tidak seperti Waktu itu, Azusa tampaknya telah kehilangan kekuatan untuk mendorong senpainya ini yang tampaknya benar-benar serius. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan ini akan baik-baik saja. Yui menutup matanya dan bersandar ke Azusa dan Azusa bisa merasakan Yui-senpai bernapas di wajahnya dan itu memabukkan dirinya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dengan rasa kehangatan. Hasrat yang memabukan ini terus membuat Azusa berkeringat akan pemikirannya. Sampai...

* * *

Azusa duduk di tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan kepalanya pusing. Napasnya sesak, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya masih memompa adrenalin. Namun itu bukan hanya itu saja. Mencoba untuk menarik napas , Azusa meraba-raba dekat daerah bawahnya dan melihat bahwa dia sangat basah .

"Apa-apa Denganku ! " Azusa berteriak.

Dia menekan dua jarinya kedalam kewanitaan dan tersentak kaget. Dia masih sensitif di sana.

"Hanya mimpi ! " Azusa bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dia terburu-buru dan menatap ke cermin. "Aku tidak percaya... aku dengan Yui-senpai ... kami akan ... " pikiran tentang bibir Yui yang menciumnya itu datang lagi.

Tidak ingin pikiran aneh tentang Yui datang lagi. Azusa membasuh muka nya.

_'Mengapa Aku bermimpi ini lagi! Mengapa ? Dua gadis tidak boleh seperti itu ... itu ... itu salah ! '_ Teriak batin Azusa.

Azusa telah mengalami mimpi yang sama setiap malam dan masing-masing mimpinya terlibat dengan Yui, hanya saja kali ini tubuhnya benar-benar telah bereaksi sepenuhnya dilihat dari saat ini celana dalamnya yang basah. Azusa membungkuk di atas wastafel dan kepalanya di bawah keran berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya dengan air dingin dan membebaskan dirinya dari pikiran membangkitkan gairah.

**Azusa P.O.V**

_'Aku sangat menjijikkan... aku terangsang karena hanya membayangkan Yui-senpai menciumku. Aku terus bermimpi tentang dia, disaat dia menciumku, memelukku'_ ... Aku pun menghentikan pemikiranku Ketika Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari wastafel.

**Azusa P.O.V End**

Sekali lagi ia membayangkan tentang Yui yang menciumnya. Tanpa disadari, tangannya merayap kebalik celananya untuk menggosok kewanitaannya yang mungkin sudah basah itu.

"Mmm ... Yui-senpai ... " Desah Azusa memangggil nama Yui disaat tubuhnya sekali lagi dipenuhi dengan gairah. Mata Azusa melebar disaat menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

'_TIDAK ! Aku ... aku tidak mau !_' Azusa membungkuk di atas wastafel lagi. _'Apa yang salah denganku?'._

**AZUSA P.O.V**

_Aku berjalan ke sekolah dengan keadaan pikiran yang masih diisi dengan senior yang energik itu. Ugh, ini konyol. Selalu dia, 'aku selalu berpikir tentang Yui-senpai akhir-akhir ini.'_ Aku menampar pipiku._ 'Aku tidak akan bisa fokus di sekolah jika aku tidak menguasai diri.'_

**AZUSA** **END P.O.V**

Sayangnya untuk Azusa, obyek pikirannya ternyata datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, dan dengan pekikan diprediksi gembira, Yui memeluk Azusa dari belakang.

"Azunyan, menggosok pipi! " Yui berkata dengan gembira sambil terus memeluk gadis itu .

" Nyaa ! " Azusa tersentak kaget .

"Hehehe, Azunyan bahkan terdengar seperti kucing," kata Yui senang. Dia bisa membuat Azusa bersuara seperti anak kucing. Seolah-olah itulah kebiasaannya sekarang, Azusa berjuang dalam pelukan senpai nya.

"Yui-senpai ! Aku mau pergi, tidak di sini."

"Ayo Onee-chan, biarkan dia pergi sekarang." Terdengar suara adik perempuan Yui (Hirasawa UI) .

Memasang wajah cemberut , Yui enggan melepaskan Azusanya. "Tapi Azunyan sangat lucu, Aku hanya ingin makan dia." kata Yui main-main.

Satu baris kalimat namun memiliki pengaruh besar pada Azusa dan seluruh wajahnya hampir terbakar karena dia sekarang memikirkan hal-hal lain yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi pada senpainya itu.

"Ahh, ak-aku akan melihat mu di kelas Ui-chan." kata Azusa terburu-buru menuju kelasnya .

Yui menatapnya bingung. "Uuuiii-chan, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk." rengek Yui keluar karena khawatir Azusa mungkin marah karena kelakuannya nya.

Ui hanya menepuk tangan ke dahinya."Ku pikir sepertinya Azusa-chan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Onee-chan."

"Ehhhh, apa artinya Ui-chan ?." Yui bertanya bingung .

"Ahh, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu Onee-chan, sebaiknya Onee-chan cepat kekelas Onee-chan sebelum terlambat." Ui menjawab ringan.

"Oh baik-baik Ui-chan." kata Yui sedih.

Ui masuk ke kelasnya lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya kemudian beralih ke Azusa.

"Azusa-chan, jujur apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu bicarakan ?, kamu terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini." tanya Ui lembut .

Ui tentu saja benar-benar tahu betul apa yang paling mungkin menyebabkan Azusa menjadi aneh saat ini. Dia selalu melihat cara Azusa melihat Yui dan bisa merasakan adanya pancaran cinta di mata Azusa. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ui dan hanya tampaknya benar karena dia akan melihat bagaimana Azusa telah bereaksi terhadap kakaknya itu 'Cinta'. Gadis itu akan hampir selalu mulai memerah dan menjadi bingung setiap kali kontak langsung dengan Onee-channya.

Azusa menjawab Bingung. "Tidak apa-apa Ui-chan, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu untuk mendapatkan diri itu saja. "

"Azusa-chan, kau temanku dan bahkan Onee-chan mulai khawatir. kamu tahu bahwa kamu bisa bicara dengan kami jika kamu perlu dan siapa tahu, kita mungkin bisa membantu." kata Ui berharap bahwa gadis itu akan membuka 'uneg-unegnya' pada Ui.

Azusa namun tidak dapat kasih tau. Tidak dengan Ui. Tentunya jika Ui tahu ... Azusa menggeleng menanggapi Ui.

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kamu tenang saja Ui-chan." kata Azusa sambil tersenyum .

Ui masih tidak yakin tetapi harus menyerah bel pelajaran telah dimulai.

Azusa melirik ke luar jendela kelasnya. _'Yui-senpai ...'_

* * *

Sehabis bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Azusa masih bingung di antara datang atau bolos ke ruang klub._ 'Mungkin aku tidak harus pergi hari ini.'_ Guman batin Azusa.

Azusa di depan pagar pintu masuk sekolah ketika ia berhenti._ 'jika aku tidak muncul hari ini, mereka akan curiga.'_ *Imajinasi* "Siapa aku bercanda ... Aku hanya ingin melihat Yui-senpai..." Jawab Azusa dengan senpai-senpai nya *Imajinasi end*

Azusa menggeleng cepat untuk mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan mulai kembali ke sekolah dan ke ruang klub. Azusa telah banyak mengukir kenangan sejak bertemu Yui dan menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar menyukai senpai nya.

*imajinasi* "Azunyan !" Yui tersenyum padanya. Azusa hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Azusa-chan , kau begitu imut!" Yui memeluknya erat setelah meletakkan Assesoris telinga kucing di rambutnya.

Adapun Yui muncul pada saat terakhir meskipun semua orang terutama Azusa khawatir dengan dia. " Aku minta maaf dengan Yui-senpai karena kejadian tadi." Yui masih memeluk erat Azusa sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah azusa

_'Mungkin aku harus membiarkan dia menciumku ...' Batin Azusa._ *Imajinasi end*.

Azusa membuka pintu ke ruang klub hanya menemukan Yui yang sedang tidur di sofa. Azusa terkejut hanya karena mereka cuma berdua di dalam ruangan, Azusa berjalan ke sofa untuk membangunkan senpai nya dari tidur nya.

"Oi Yui-senpai bangun, seharusnya aku juga berhak atas sofa ini." Azusa menggoyangkan badan Yui mencoba untuk membangunkan Yui.

Namun hal sebaliknya terjadi, Yui yang masih tidur memegang dan menarik Azusa di atas tubuhnya, dia memeluk Azusa seperti boneka.

"Mmm lembut. " terdengar suara dari Yui yang masih tidur sambil mengusap kepalanya rambut Azusa.

Azusa segera mulai berjuang karena hal ini pasti akan mengakibatkan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Yui akan melakukan hal aneh dengan Azusa.

Badan Yui menegang di Azusa "Kamu hangat."

Wajah Azusa sekarang lebih merah dibandingkan dengan tomat. Azusa tahu bahwa dia mungkin sudah basah di sana sekarang. Dalam keputusasaan, Azusa berteriak nama Yui. "YUI-senpai ! "

Yui bangun dengan keadaan dia masih dalam posisi masih memeluk Azusa.

"Waah ... Azunyan ? " Mata setengah terbuka Yui menemukan Azusa masih diatas dirinya dan dalam keadaan gemeteran melihat posisi mereka sekarang.

Azusa segera duduk disebelah Yui.

Yui tersenyum malu-malu. "Hehehe aku tertidur, maaf tentang itu Azunyan. Aku harus menunggu di sini untuk memberitahu kamu dan Mugi-chan bahwa kita tidak latihan hari ini karena Riichan dan Mio-chan punya sesuatu untuk lakukan sendiri." Kata Yui Riang

Azusa yang masih gemetar mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi hanya mendengarkan informasi ini. Yui melihat ini dan dia pun merangkak ke tempat Azusa.

"Azunyan, apa yang salah ? kamu bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini." Kata Yui sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi gadis itu.

Jantung Azusa berhenti berdetak sesaat sebelum ia tersadar. Azusa segera bangkit dari sofa.

"Ini ... Bukan apa-apa. Ummm... aku belum melihat Mugi-senpai sampai sekarang." Kata Azusa masih menghilangkan Kegugupannya

"Oh, begitu, baik ku kira kita istirahat hari ini. Aku mungkin bisa mengejar Ui yang mungkin dijalan, jadi aku akan kesini lagi ya nanti Azunyan." kata Yui.

Namun sebelum melesat keluar, Yui melompat ke Azusa dan memeluk gadis kecil itu .

"Tapi pertama-tama Azunyan menggosok pipi !" Sesudah itu, Yui berlari meninggalkan gadis itu yang masuk kedalam pikirannya sendiri.

Azusa jatuh ke sofa yang dimana sebagai tempat tidur Yui tadi. Sekarang dia tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Gairah masih mengalir melalui dirinya dan kontak langsung dikombinasikan dengan situasi dia hanya dengan Yui sudah membuat jantung nya konser (Dug dug dug). _'Sepertinya aku benar-benar perlu mengecek emosi ku.' _Batin Azusa lega.

* * *

Azusa berbaring di sana, ia mulai melihat bahwa tempat itu Yui tidur tadi masih hangat. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk kedua kalinya sebelum meletakan kepalanya ke sofa.

_'Apa ... apa yang aku rasakan ya ... tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan Yui-senpai di sini.'_ Guman nya bingung. Azusa berimajinasi tentang aroma. Aroma Yui.

Membangun gairah nya sekarang hanya karena menghirup aroma Yui sudah membuat Azusa sangat bergairah, tangannya sekali lagi masuk ke tempat khusus nya. Dia bisa merasakan panas dibawah sana.

Azusa kemudian teringat mimpi nya tadi. Dia membayangkan ia kembali dalam adegan itu dan Yui yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Azusa. Dia Menempel dua jari di mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan sekarang membelai kewanitaan nya dengan yang lain, Azusa melengkungkan punggungnya ke arah sentuhan membayangkan bahwa itu adalah Yui yang melakukannya .

Dia membayangkan jarinya itu adalah Yui yang menciumnya dan lidah Yui dia yang masuk ke mulutnya .

Azusa sudah sesak napas karena nikmat dan dia sekarang berbaring telentang dengan keadaan jari-jari di tangan kanannya yang masuk kedalam kewanitaannya.

"Yui ... Yui-senpai ..." Tubuhnya praktis bergerak sendiri melengkung ke arah sentuhan saat ia membayangkan Yui memasukan jari-jarinya masuk dan keluar dari tempat yang basah kuyup.

Dia mencapai klimaks nya, dia membiarkan perasaan ini pada saat dia masih merasa keluar karena khayalannya dengan Yui-senpai. Celana dalamnya sekarang disembunyikannya dan celananya dipakainya kembali, Azusa segera turun dari alam imajinasinya yang telah membuatnya klimaks. Sampai kemudian.

Dia baru saja melakukan masturbasi untuk Yui Hirasawa . Dia telah kehilangan kendali dengan membayangkan senpainya

_'Apa yang salah denganku ! '_ Azusa menempatkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya dan merasakan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis karena bingung, tapi sekarang Azusa hanya ingin menangis .

_'Jika orang lain tahu apa yang baru saja aku lakukan ... Jika Yui-senpai tahu ... '_

Pikiran itu benar-benar mengerikan bagi Azusa. Disaat Yui yang menatapnya dengan jijik kearahnya, itu tampak begitu asing dan menakutkan bagi Azusa. Azusa terus menangis dalam telapak tangannya.

_'Yui-senpai, maafkan aku !_ '

Azusa tiba-tiba dilanda kehangatan kerena tiba tiba Hirasawa Yui memeluk anak kucing itu.

"Ssshhh Azunyan, kau baik-baik saja. " kata Yui Hirasawa menenangkan Azusa dengan mengusap rambut gadis itu dengan lembut , Yui duduk di sofa itu sambil memeluk Azusa erat.

Azusa tentu saja panik karena melihat keadaannya sekarang

"Y - Y - Yui-senpai ! Apakah kamu ... yang kamu lihat ! TIDAK !" Azusa menjerit disaat pikiran yang terburuk datang.

"Sssshhh sudahlah Koneko-chan, aku di sini sekarang." Yui terus berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Pelukan itu memberikan efek positif pada gadis kucing –Azusa dan ia segera larut ke pelukan Yui. "Yui-senpai tidak harus te-terus dekat denganku Hiks ka-karena aku ti-tidak Hiks baik Yui-senpai tahu Hiks be-bersih." kata Azusa masih terisak sedikit .

Yui tertawa sebelum berbicara. "Hahahaha, Jadi ini yang buat Azunyan jadi aneh beberapa hari ini. Aku sangat mencintai Azunyan tahu. "

Azusa mendongak tak percaya pada Yui . Apakah dia mengatakan ... 'Apakah dia benar-benar mengatakan apa yang aku pikir dia katakan!'

Melihat langsung ke tatapan Yui , Azusa melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Mungkin karena dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak selalu sering melihat tatapan Yui dengannya, tanpa disadar Azusa Itu adalah cinta, cinta yang penuh gairah murni dan itu diarahkan padanya.

"Aku selalu berpikir kamu membenci orang yang suka memelukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri yah, hehehe " kata Yui yang Pipinya sekarang memerah.

Azusa tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya membiarkan Yui melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak pandai hal semacam ini meskipun begitu umm ... Tapi kamu akan tetap baik-baik saja Azunyan."

Sebelum Azusa bisa berpikir banyak tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan itu Yui, Yui telah menekan bibirnya ke Bibirnya Azusa. Azusa segera membiarkan dirinya meleleh ke ciuman itu. Dia membutuhkan ini, ia sangat ingin hal ini bisa terjadi kedalam kehidupannya.

Hal mengejutkan Azusa, Yui telah meningkatkan ciumannya, dan sekarang mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana Yui tahu untuk menggunakan lidahnya dalam situasi ini. Sekarang lidah Yui mendorong bibirnya dengan lembut dengan hasil pencampuran air liur mereka bersama-sama. Rasanya seperti listrik mengalir saat ia merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Bibir Yui terkunci pada bibirnya dalam kenyataan ini 100 kali lebih baik daripada membayangkan nya. Semua terlalu cepat, sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, ciuman itu berakhir dan Yui menatap ke garnet bola Azusa sambil menyikat pipinya.

Masih jejak air mata di wajah Azusa , Yui sekarang mencium setiap tempat lembut . Azusa sekarang bahkan tidak bisa memulai untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang dialaminya.

kegembiraan, senang, ketenangan,keinginan, cinta ... Semua itu dicampur menjadi satu. Azusa memeluk pinggang Yui sebelum berbisik ke telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yui-senpai." Kata Azusa bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Azunyan. Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak kita bertemu. Kamu tidak tahu berapa lama aku ingin bisa melakukan hal ini denganmu Azunyan. Untuk menciummu dan memelukmu." kata Yui lembut.

Azusa tidak bisa mempercayai pendegaran ini. Jadi semuanya Yui selalu lakukan bukan hanya main-main. Itu selalu memiliki arti.

"Umm ... Aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang hal ini baik tetapi aku melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." Kata Yui lembut

Sebelum Azusa bisa menjawab, Yui dan Azusa berganti posisi. Yui menciumnya penuh gairah lagi. Azusa tidak ada keraguan tentang itu dan dia hanya memeluk Yui dengan sangat erat, sekarang lidah Azusa masuk kedalam mulut Yui

Azusa mengeluarkan erangan yang ditelan melalui mulut Yui yang masih terkunci ke miliknya. Tidak sampai tangan Yui yang masuk ke bawah rok Azusa dan masuk ke celana dalamnya itu tiba-tiba Azusa merasa ragu. Dia meraih tangan Yui menghentikan lni.

"Umm Yui-senpai..." kata Azusa ragu tapi saat ia menatap mata penuh kasih dari Yui disaat dia mendapati dirinya mengatakannya dengan erangan.

"Uhh, kumohon jangan terlalu kasar Yui-senpai."

Yui tersenyum ini dan sekali lagi mencium bibirnya sambil menyelipkan tangan kedalam celana Azusa. Dia kemudian ditempatkan dua jari ke tempat yang paling berharga Azusa yang membuat gadis kecil memajukan pinggulnya ke jari.

Membangun hasrat, Yui menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk mengangkat seragam dan bra Azusa dan mulai menjilati lingkaran kecil di sekitar payudara kecilnya.

"Yui ... Yui - senpai ... I love you ..." Azusa hanya bisa mendesah saat tempat yang berharganya disentuh Yui.

Jari-jari Yui masuk dan keluar pada irama lembut, Azusa dalam keadaan bahagia. Gadis yang dicintainya sekarang di sini dan bercinta dengannya. Pernah dia bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi mungkin namun itu terjadi di sini dan sekarang bahwa Yui sepenuhnya mengekspresikan cintanya pada Azusa.

"Eheheh , kau hanya terlalu manis koneko – chan." Yui menjawab sebelum menjilati jejak bawah leher dan di atas payudara dan mulai menyedot lembut putingnya.

Azusa sudah mendekati klimaks-nya untuk ke-2 kalinya pada hari ini. Yui mulai merasakannya juga karena Azusa sekarang menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat ke jarinya, memompa jari-jarinya lebih cepat.

"Yui-senpai ... Aaahhh !" Azusa mengeluarkan keluar satu teriakan terakhir sebelum klimaks dan melepaskan cairan nya ke tangan Yui serta di sofa dan roknya dalam hal ini.

Azusa berbaring lemas di bawah tubuh Yui setelah mencapai klimaks dua kali, dia tidak ada energi sekarang. Dia hanya membiarkan kehangatan Yui merasakan kehangatan Yui dan Azusa sangan menyukai itu.

Yui mengusap rambut Azusa sayang .

"Aku mencintaimu ... Azunyan." tambah Yui dengan gembira.

Azusa mendongak ke wajah gadis yang energik itu dengan rasa bahagia.

"Aku selalu milikmu." kata Azusa duduk perlahan-lahan .

Yui mencium sebentar Azusa sebelum bangun dari posisinya . "Ohh, ini sudah larut , kita harus pulang Azunyan." kata Yui menunjuk luar.

Saat itulah Azusa menyadari keadaan dia sekarang ini . "Ugghh, aku tidak bisa pergi keluar seperti ini! "

Yui hanya menatapnya kosong sebelum menjawab. "Eeh, jika begitu mau ke round ke-2 Azunyan ? "

Azusa hampir jatuh mendengar itu. "Eehh, Yui-senpai mau lagi ? " Tanya Azusa terkejut.

"Bercanda kok Azunyan, ehehe." kata Yui gembira

Azusa kemudian mencoba untuk memperbaiki seragamnya yang tidak rapi, meskipun begitu roknya masih jelas basah dalam penampilan. " Yah, mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang akan berpikir aneh-aneh." meskipun Azusa tidak benar-benar berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Yui mengelus-elus pipinya ke gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa Azunyan, jika Kamu tidak ingin orang melihat, aku akan berdiri di depan mu sepanjang jalan." Jawab Yui semangat.

" Yah aku suka dengan pendapatmu Yui-senpai, ayo kita pergi." kata Azusa geli tentang pemikiran 'PACARNYA' ini.

Yui kemudian memegang tangan Azusa dan mereka berjalan ke pintu ruangan klub . "Ya ayo kita pergi Azunyan." kata Yui tersenyum saat ia dan Azusa berjalan keluar dari ruang klub.

Pasangan baru pergi tanpa sepatah kata lagi karena keduanya merasa seperti mereka berada di dunia impian sekarang selama mereka saling memiliki.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah pasangan itu keluar dari ruangan klub untuk menuju pintu masuk sekolah, kembali di ruang klub di mana mereka telah bercinta untuk pertama kalinya. dan tiba-tiba loker terbuka dan keluar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memegang camcorder .

"Fufufufufu, aku punya beberapa rekaman besar untuk kenangan masa depan nanti." kata si pirang saat ia berjalan ke sofa sambil menahan tawanya.

"Mereka bahkan tidak ingat untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang ruangan, bahkan Azusa pun sedikit lupa , hahahaha." kata Tsumugi Kotobuki tertawa.

"Hmm, tampaknya aku sekarang sedikit basah gara-gara menonton mereka, aku bertanya-tanya apakah rasa sayang UI ke Yui adalah sama seperti yang dilakukan Azusa-chan." kata si pirang sambil menyeringai.

**OMAKE**

Sore itu terdengar suara Desahan dengan jelas dari kamar Akiyama Mio.

"Ritsu ohhh Lebih ceaahpattt." Itulah suara yang terdengar dari kamar Mio.

Ritsu yang dengan membabi-buta mengocok kewanitaan Mio dengan 3 jarinya telah membuat mio serasa sampai disurga.

Beberapa kemudian, desahan Mio semakin kuat terdengar menandakan dia sudah didekat klimaks. "Rittttsuuuuhhh ahhh aku udah mauuu ahhh keluar." Dan kemudian tangan Ritsu basah akan cairan Mio.

Butuh beberapa menit supaya bisa mengembalikan kesadaran mereka kembali menjadi semula. "Anak-anak yang lain sekarang ngapa'in ya ? " Tanya Ritsu kepada Mio yang telah memakai pakaian pakaian dalamnya kembali.

"Aku tidak tau Ritsu." Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Mio karena masih capek setelah klimaks tadi. "Kuharap Azusa-chan menyadari perasaan Yui sebenarnya." Guman Ritsu yang masih bisa didengar Mio.

"Kau benar Ritsu." Jawab Mio atas pernyataan Ritsu.

"Hei Ritsu, aku mau round 2." Pinta Mio kepada Ritsu.

"Jika itu yang kamu maumu Mio." Jawab Ritsu dan tanpa Mio sadari Ritsu menyeringai kecil melihat Mio yang telah melepaskan pakaian dalamnya lagi_ 'Kau akan menyesal telah meminta Tambahan Hime.'_

.

THE END

* * *

Author Time : Berakhir dengan Nista. Terima kasih sudah membaca Re-Published Fict saya. Sampai jumpa di Fict saya yang saya yang selanjutnya (Maybe?) #Plakk.

**CamXDanna, Out**


End file.
